Till the end
by mischief marauderly managed
Summary: It is 31st oct,1981. Lily and James have their last ever conversation. Will it be a one they would have wished for?  Please R&R!


**_Hey! this is my first ever Lily James fan fic! I hope i did atleast an OK job..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>So dear I love him that with him all deaths I could endure, without him live no <em>_life__.__"- John Milton.  
><em>**

It was 31st October,1981. The Potter house now stood in Godric's Hollow invisible to all but those who had been let in on the secret of the Fidelius charm.

James relaxed at the thought that at least now he was sure Lily and Harry would come to no harm. Peter Pettigrew, as Sirius had suggested, was now their secret keeper. Voldemort would not dream that the Potters would dare make Wormtail their secret keeper.

James sat lost in thoughts when Lily entered the room with a smile that had always made James's stomach drop. Lily was bustling around trying to put together a vase Harry had earlier broken flying his toy broom.

"Come Here Love," James cooed.

Lily rolled her eyes," I'm trying to fix this James! "

But when she looked up she saw the "James special" puppy dog face that made her heart melt.

She snuggled under his arms on the sofa.

"Lils, Can I ask you something?"James asked stroking her hair.

"Hmmm..."

"How did you suddenly stop hating me? How did this arrogant inflated headed toerag Potter become your sweet darling James? "

Lily rolled her eyes again and smacked him. He did love the way she rolled her eyes.

"I have told you the story like a hundred times James", she said exasperated.

"Hmmmm...How about you tell me something I don't know. Some new story...about you and me."

"Well there is this one story" Lily piped up.

James's face lit up with joy. This was the face that made Lily want to hug him and never leave.

"It's about The Mirror of Erised."

James grinned cheekily." Ha I saw it too! I think it was in our sixth year. No guesses to what I saw lily. Looks like we saw each other in the same mirror. Now how romantic is that!"

"Well James...I did see you. But I kind of have a long history with it."

James frowned.

Lily continued." When I was eleven during our first year I stumbled into the mirror of Erised. I saw what at that time I wanted so badly but knew I couldn't have. I saw Tuney and me playing happily in a park. She had no hatred for me. But then I had begun to sob. It hurt me that my sister thought of me as a freak. Professor Dumbledore found me. He warned me not to go looking for the mirror after he hid it. But he also said I would find it at times when I really needed to make decisions."

James listened intently. He had always been a good listener.

"It was our sixth year at Hogwarts. I was lonelier than ever before. For the first time I didn't find the castle homely. I was returning from the library when I took a wrong turn. And there it was. The mirror again. This time I saw something that was impossible. I saw myself trying to make Severus a better man. Trying to make him give up his death eater ways so everything would be okay. We could then be together...Best friends once more."

Her voice shook. James put his hand around her and waited.

"And then came our seventh year, We had become best friends. I loved talking to you, being around you, going for patrols with you. But I was not yet ready to accept that I had fallen right in love with you. So that night..."

_..._

_Lily wandered through the castle, not really paying attention to where she was headed. She had just had a huge fight with James. James had for the third time that week missed patrol._

"_I was at quidditch practice Lily!" James had begged._

_But Lily was furious. She had then gone on to say a lot of things she had not meant to. She knew James was hurt. She thought things would never be the same again._

"_I understand Evans. We are just not meant to be."James had concluded leaving Lily alone in the corridor._

_A tear rolled down her cheek. She entered an empty classroom. And inside it was the Mirror of Erised just had Dumbledore had promised._

_And what she saw this time was what she knew she wanted and what could for the first time really happen. It was James and her. They were there together. The happy Potters. Lily had finally got the family she has always wanted._

_Lily ran back to the common room not stopping to even breathe._

_James was sitting all alone in the common room staring at the fire. She ran upto him and without giving him even a second to gather his thoughts, she snogged him. And they sat there kissing for a long long time with no one to disturb them._

_At last James had got his wish. Lily Evans was his._

...

"So it was the Mirror of Erised huh?" James smirked." Blimey if it wasn't for a mirror I wouldn't have you Lils. Gosh what a tragedy that would have been."

Lily went on looking solemn." I went to see the mirror again yesterday Prongs. I had a feeling I should."

"And what does my Lily flower wish for now? Anything in this universe you desire and I'll make it yours. Your wish is my command." James proclaimed proudly.

"That's just it James. I saw nothing. I just saw myself. At last I Have all I could wish for. I have you Prongs."

"Awww Lils... You were and will always be the single most important thing in my life. There is nothing nothing in this world that can tear us apart."

_Two hours later Voldemort entered the house killing James first and proceeding to lily. Voldemort met his downfall in a house with so much love. It was a force he truly couldn't withstand._

_James and Lily had died for a common cause. To keep their son safe. They died betrayed. They realised that a person they trusted beyond all had given them up. They died with the same feelings in their hearts..._

_**But most importantly even death couldn't hold them apart...They were together Till the END...**_

* * *

><p><em>Please Please review. Help me improve my writing! <em>


End file.
